A Road To Love
by PegasusGirl19
Summary: AmazingPhil x Reader. Not a one-shot yay May be triggering You're in London, and may have gotten luck wiht your flat mates. Cutting, Suicide (perhaps)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, peggy again heh... sorry about my ther story but I got inspired soooooooo... well, yeah, now I'm here :D**

 **Disclaimer: (i once read a story where if you didn't discaim a ffn then you could control lives 0-0) I don't own dan or phil heh or you O-o**

 **Warning!**

 **Contains you (yes, you) cutting, but hopefully you don't**

 **y/n = your name, n/n = nickname, f/c = fave color, "" = speech, '' = thoughts**

 **Chapter 1**

"I cannot believe I'm in London!" You exclaim, looking around happily. The streets were filled with life and bustling with people. Pulling your suitcase along, you look down to the piece of paper with the address of the apartment – no, sorry, _flat_ – on it. You whistle, calling a cab – ugh, _taxi_ – to you.

"Where to, miss?" the cabbie ( **A/N: i ain't changing that (;)** says. 'Wow,' you think, 'they're so much nicer than new York cabbies.'

"(insert address), please." You reply. He smiles, and tries to make small talk with you. Finally, you reach your destination. Giving the cabbie a tip, you take a breath and step out. Looking at the door, you open it and then groan. 'NO STAIRS?!' you think tiredly, jet lag creeping onto you. Making sure your sleeves were pulled way down, you head off, your 3 suitcases behind you. Just as you were to the top, one of the suitcases.

"THIS IS THE END!" you yell as you chase after it.

 **Phil's POV**

"So, Dan, wanna see if the new neighbours here yet?" I ask. I really want to see who it is.

"Fine." He sighed, getting up from the table in Starbucks, leaving a tip.

 **~ a wild LINE BREAK appeared. Pikachu, thunder bolt!~**

"Why do we have so many stairs?" Dan asked exasperatedly. I just chuckled. Suddenly, we heard a yell of "THIS IS THE END!" and then thumping. We both looked up, to see a very heavy suitcase coming down on us. 'Great.' I thought before jumping out of the way the same time as Dan. We saw a pale girl with e/c eyes and h/c hair wearing a f/c long sleeved Pikachu jumper and ripped black skinny jeans running down the stairs after it. Guess we found our neighbour.

"Oh shoot! I'm so sorry!" she said, not looking our way as she ploughed down the stairs after her suitcase. As she caught it, she went diving down the stairs and fell in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, hugging the suitcase as if it were her lifeline.

She started to make her way back up, lugging it along. She looked tired and nearly dropped the suitcase again

"Do you want any help?" Me and Dan asked at the same time.

"No... thanks.." she said tiredly. We exchanged looks and both me and Dan grabbed the suitcase. But when I saw Dan going for the suitcase, I decided to help the girl. I offered her my hand, and she took it, smiling wearily.

"I'm y/n.." she explained. We both smiled.

"Well, y/n, I'm Dan and that person there is Phil." As Dan was explaining this, she nodded. Then she fell asleep.

"Jet lag." Me and Dan agreed. I carried y/n bridal style, and looked at all the suitcases lined up outside a door... right opposite ours. Grabbing the key with one hand, I opened the door.

"Dan, drop off the suitcases in the front room." I called, taking her into our flat. I placed her down gently onto the couch, putting a blanket over her.

Dan came in and nodded when he saw y/n on the couch. He went to play Skyrim and, for the rest of the night, we just stayed there.

 **A/N: what do ya think? Huhuhuhuhuh? Its AmazingPhil x reader and its NOT a one-shot yay. Review and get cookies ( : : ) yas**

 **Peggy gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys… sorry I've been gone for so long I sort of forgot about this fic hehe.. oops. Oh by the way I have a Quotev called CreativeKittyCat. Go check out my stories please!

**any spelling or grammar, please let me know!**

disclaimer: check the last chapter ;D

Y/N's Pov

You wake up to find yourself in an unfamiliar bed. Panicking, you jump out and open the door, almost hitting someone in the face.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" you ask embarrassed. The person just shakes there head, smiling slightly.

Black hair shaggily made its way across his forehead and clear ice blue eyes captivating my enticed you. He wore a red plaid shirt and black jeans and smiled crookedly at you.

"Good to know your awake. My names Phil, nice to meet you. We met you yesterday in the middle of the stairs but you collapsed due to jet lag. Your flats right next door!" he explained adorably. Wait… he looks familiar. Suddenly, a brown hair and brown eyes man came sauntering down the hallway.

"Phil what are you… oh. Hi there, my names Dan. I suppose Phil explained everything. Anyway, nice to meet you!" he spoke, smiling slightly. Hold on a second… he looks familiar too!

You gasp, remembering who they are.

"Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil!" you blurt out, immediately regretting it. Both of their grins faltered slightly, before they were fixed into place, faked a bit.

"Oh… a fan." They said. You immediately object.

"No, I've seen you on YouTube when my friend showed me to you!" you explain, making them relax slightly. "Oh, my friend! She was meant to be my roommate…" you trailed off uncertainly. They nod and show you the door, but not rudely. You enter your flat to see the bathroom door open. Frowning, you investigate it a bit hesitantly.

A strangled sound escapes your lips. There was your friend… lying in a pool of blood. She had her eyes half open and you collapse next to her, holding her hand tightly. You knew of her life, her depression and the clear, crystal-like tears made their way slowly down your face. She smiled at you distantly and you sob, sounding strangled.

"Why?" you ask, heartbroken. She just coughs slightly and says raspingly:

"My dad… he… ra..ped … me.." she looked near tears. "Y/N… I love… you.." she spoke with her last breath.

"I love you too, Y/B/F.. I love you so much." You say. She breathes her last breath before going completely still. Sobs wrecking your body, you look down at her too-pale body.

"No! Y/B/F! Come back! Don't leave me… what am I meant to do without your laugh, your smile and your cheesy jokes? Your habit of loving pancakes? Don't go… I need you." You stare at her body brokenly, before suddenly reaching for your phone. Unlocking it, you see her smiling face with her arm around yours as you both eat candy floss. Calling the police, you explain what happened whilst sobbing.

You stay next to your friend as you wait for the ambulance. When they came, you refused to let go of your friend. You ride in the car as they laid a white cloth over her. Feeling everything go blurry, you collapse next to her and welcome the dark unconsciousness.

~A line break, courtesy of Ciel Phantomhive~

You wake up in a hospital, and the events of the other day come rushing back to you almost painfully, making you cry out in pain. You grip your head as an agonising migraine start sounding behind your eyes. Getting up, you know press the 'Call Nurse' button and immediately two nurses rush in. They fuss over you until the doctor comes in. Giving you a thorough check up, he finally discharges you and you stumble out of the hospital, taking a breath of the fresh air. Taking a taxi to your flat, you stumble in haphazardly and immediately go to the bathroom. You take out a blade from a sharpener and roll up your sleeve, seeing the messy white lines. You add to it, relishing in the delicious pain before rolling up your shirt and adding to your hips, where there weren't any. Hopping into the shower, you wash away the blood, stress and tears before drying yourself and wrapping your arm and hips in bandages. Numb from any pain, you fall dully into you're bed, ready for an escape from reality with sleep.

Sorry there wasn't much Phil or Dan but writing this chapter was heart-breaking. Having gone through losing a friend…

Well anyway… comment and tell me what you think! Cookies for reviewer (::)


End file.
